Game over
by Getinfected
Summary: 'And the winners are… Oh, look! It's a tie! Seems like Vocal Adrenaline and New Directions are both going to Nationals' -It's my first story, be nice!    Happy ending btw.
1. Chapter 1

"And the winners are… Oh, look! It's a tie! Seems like Vocal Adrenaline and New Directions are **both** going to Nationals!"

_Screams. _

_People hugging._

_Cheering._

Jesse St. James looked next to him and saw her hugging the black diva girl of her team. Everybody was ecstatic. He wanted to walk over her, hug her and wish her good luck for Nationals, but he knew she would push him away and he would be humiliated on stage, so he skipped that idea.  
>"Jesse! Jesse!" a voice ripped him out of his thoughts. It was the voice of Giselle. She hugged him tightly before he could even respond. "Ready for our 4th win?" she laughed. "We're gonna kick their buts!" Andrea screamed. He smiled back, he did have the best showface in whole Ohio after all. He looked at her one more time before walking of the stage, to find her looking at him to. He smiled at her, -real this time- but she turned around to hug Noah.<p>

* * *

><p>Nationals were in NYC this year. She sat in one of the chairs in the airport, reading Teen Vogue with Mercedes and Quinn, rating the outfits. Finn, Puck and Sam were arm wrestling, Tina sat on Mike's lap, discussing the newest Step Up movie, Brittany and Santana were standing in front of the window looking at the leaving plains while Artie went to get Brittany some cookies and her some gum with Lauren. Rachel always liked plains, and waiting in the airport –as long as it wasn't too long-. There always was this relaxed atmosphere.<p>

When they arrived in the hotel in New York, everybody was speechless. There were three swimming pools, a gym, a dance studio and a game room. Of course they would be too busy, but it was still impressive. "Okay guys, listen good, because I'm only saying it once. Finn, Sam and Puck are sleeping in one room, as are Artie and Mike. Brittany and Santana, Rachel, Quinn and Mercedes, Tina and Lauren. Go." They went to get their keys at the desk and went to their rooms. Their luggage was already on their beds, and everybody was happy with their roommates.

"Oh my gosh, this is SO awesome!" Quinn squealed.

"Totally, look at the bed; it's like a triple bed! And look at the TV!" Rachel answered, trying to keep her voice down from yelling.

"If you think that's awesome, you haven't seen the bathroom!" Mercedes yelled from the bathroom. She obviously didn't care about the peace of their neighbors.

The bathroom had a Jacuzzi, a douche with massage function, and a separate toilet.

"This is so cool..' Quinn mumbled.

It was 8pm, and the ND's were eating pizza with their teammates in the gigantic dining room. Rachel and Mercedes were chatting about what they wanted to buy their last day. They had a full day to do what they wanted, explore the city. Mercedes was just telling her about how her dad gave her a hundred dollar plus her allowance, when they heard a familiar voice.

"Okay guys, eat what you want, Andrea, not too much please." They turned around to see Shelby and the VA members walking to their table. They decided they didn't care, so they went on with their conversation.

The night ended quickly, and Quinn, Mercedes and Rachel were gossiping about every possible subject they could possibly think of, when they fell asleep.

The next morning all members of ND went to breakfast in their pyjamas, not caring about the weird looks they got. She noticed Jesse looking at her, but she was still mad at that asshole, so she pretended not to notice it.

* * *

><p>It was a day of practicing and coffee. They arrived at the theater and went straight to the dressing rooms. They were last, so they had a lot of time to make up and rest.<p>

Rachel was in the girls dressing room with Quinn when they heard VA being announced. The first beats of '_Burning up_' filled the room. She could feel anger swelling up inside her. Why would he pick that song? Of all songs?

-Flashback-

_He was in her room while she took a shower. He sat on her itunes when she walked in. _

"_Madonna? Really?" he teased._

"_What? It's a good song!" she argumented. He hit play._

"_Don't put me off, cuz I'm on fire_

_And I can't quench my desire_

_Don't you know that I'm burning up for your love_

_You're not convinced that that is enough_

_I put myself in the misposition_

_And I deserve the imposition_

_But you don't even know I'm alive_

_And this powdering in my heart just won't die _

_I'm burning up" he sang along._

"_It suits your voice." She teased back. _

"_Yeah? I'm gonna sing it for you once." He smiled._

-End Flashback-

"Ugh, I can't believe him." She groaned.

"totally, let's go look." Quinn said. They arrived just in time to see the end of the song, where a fire canon fired deep orange flames in the air followed with '_we are the champions_' by Queen.

"Queen, how unexpected." Quinn mumbled sarcastically.

"Yeah.." she answered. "Come on, let's go."

They entered the greenroom, and Rachel suddenly wanted to be alone for a minute.

"I'm going to check my make up, one last time. Just a sec."

"you look great.." Quinn argued, but she was already gone.

While she was walking down the hall she wanted to cry, but she couldn't. She was too fed up to cry. Sunk down in her memories she bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry –Rachel?" _Off course. How stupid, off course he would be walking here, what was I thinking?_

"Jesse." _Wow, she looks beautiful. That navy-blue dress fits her perfectly. _

"Hey, how are you?"

"I think you lost the right to ask me that when you broke that egg on my forehead. I think you even lost the right to TALK to me! How could you! I trusted you! And for what? To be turned in an omelet? And what about the song? Seems like that's one promise you DID follow, huh?"

He shot her a confused look, so she continued. "Like 'I would never hurt you?' What about that huh?"

She pushed him so he had to take a few steps back and walked of. He was sure he heard an 'asshole' or something. Tough he didn't know for sure, he knew it certainly wasn't positive. When she was gone he saw Quinn in the doorframe. She walked up to him and he said: "What do I have to do to get her back?"

She shot him a 'say what?'-look and shook her head. "A lot." And with that she walked of.

He sighted and went to search a chair in the crowd. When he found one just in time, he sat down to see her sitting at a piano with only one spot on her.

'_Little girls, don't know how to be sweet girls_

_Mama didn't teach me_

_Little boys, don't know how treat little girls_

_Daddy didn't show me_

_Face down_

_On top of your bed _

_Oh, why, did I give it up to you_

_Is this how_

_I shoot myself up high_

_Just high enough to get trough_

_Again, for false affections_

_Again, break down inside_

_Love, save the empty_

_Love, save the empty_

_And save me_

She was amazing. He couldn't get his eyes of the screen on top of the stage with close up of her face. Her deep brown eyes were accented with blue eyeshadow and mascara and he swore he saw a tear in the corner.

When the song ended she got up and waited for the next song while a guy came to give her a micro for in her ear. The rest of the New directions came on and they brought a kick-ass mash-up of '_Umbrella_' and '_Singing in the rain_'. The guys were wearing black pants and shirts in the same navy-blue as the girls' dresses.

_It's rainin' rainin' _

_Oh baby it's rainin' rainin'_

_Baby, come here to me_

_Come here to me_

_It's rainin' rainin'_

_Oh baby it's rainin' rainin'_

_Baby, come here to me_

_Come here to me_

There was this fake rain, literary pouring down from the air and the dances were really good. Totally VA-like.

Again a close-up on her. Her hair sticked to her face, it was really hot. _I HAVE to get her back..._

* * *

><p>He went looking for her, and luckily for him she was alone outside. He recognized her from far away, as she was leaning against the wall with her back, staring at the dark sky.<p>

"Hey, you were really good up there." He said.

She looked up to see who was talking to her and gave him a little tiny winy smile.

"You too." _I know. _She wanted to walk away but he took her wrist so she spun around. "What."

"I'm sorry. I need to talk to you. I want to explain. Please."

"Why should I let you?"

"Please Rach. Please." His confidence level was a whole lot less now. A tear formed in the corner of his eye. But he had to be tough. If he was crying here like a baby she would think he was a loser. Well, she already thought that, but still.

"Don't call me that." She sighed. "Fine. Tomorrow, 5oclock, Tiffany's." With that, she walked off , and missed his enormous smile.

'_Operation Get Rachel Back; Level 1 completed.'_


	2. Chapter 2

"And the winners are…" The fat guy opened the envelope, suffering with his microphone.

_Tromroll._

_Nerves._

_Hands getting grabbed._

_Sights._

_Coughs._

"The NEW DIRECTIONS!"

_Screams._

_Hugs._

_Cheers._

He wasn't really that disappointed, he expected it. He knew she was taking back on him for everything that happened, that he did. He was happy for her. He really was.

_Ecstatic-ness._

She –They all- went to bed that night with a winners feeling. They got a lot of compliments and even some scholarships.

* * *

><p>Jesse explained everything, about the music store, about the egging, everything. He told her that he really did fell in love with her, and that not <em>everything <em>he said was a lie. And she forgave him, well, forgiving is a big word. Let's just say she could understand and wasn't that mad anymore. After he payed the bill he asked her if she wanted to take a walk. She agreed.

So here they were, walking next to eachother talking about how he got an apartment here, to go to college at UCLA next year.

"Sounds awesome." She mumbled.

Suddenly she realized they weren't walking anymore, but pointed at eachother, looking the other in the eyes deeply.

They both felt like a few months ago again. Deeply in love. And he really wanted to be her boyfriend again. To be able to hug or kiss her whenever he wants, to wrap his arms around her waist.

She realized that she DID miss him. –Well, she _realized _it long before this moment, but she never _admitted_ it to herself.-

He leaned in, and she got on her tiptoes.

_A few inches._

She pulled back just in time.

"Jesse I can't do it." She whispered and tried to run away.

"Why not? Were perfect for eachother Rachel, can't you see it? That tall oaf doesn't love you for who you really are. He only wants to change you. Rachel, I-" she cut him off.

"I- I gotta go." And she ran. Ran 'till she couldn't run anymore.

'_Operation Get Rachel Back: GAME OVER.'_

* * *

><p><em>Jesse I can't do it, I'm sorry<em>. Was the last thing she said to him. He can still hear her voice at night. Now he's in LA and she's still in Lima, Ohio. He misses her like _crazy_.

His ringtone is '_hello_' by Lionel Richie, he even cries himself to sleep almost every night –unless he's passed out, he only has one night stands; he compares every girl that asks him out –and wants a real relationship- to her. "She's not as beautiful, sexy, hot, funny or cute."

* * *

><p>"Rachel, are you sure you're gonna walk? It's pouring!" Quinn asked.<p>

"Yeah, it's totally ok." She answered, and gave Quinn a smile.

As she's walking home she thought. About him, _Jesse._ That's her problem, she thinks way too much. She wanted to go back a year, and wished she didn't stop him from kissing her.

_But she did. _And there she was. Walking home in the pouring rain, entirely soaked.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, she saw two bright lights, coming right at her. She felt something hard push her, she felt herself soaring and landing hard on the ground. She could hear cardoors slamming, and panicked voices. It is only after a few seconds she feels the pain taking over her body.

_This is it. I'm gonna die. I loved you Jesse St. James, I still do._

* * *

><p>"Hello?"<p>

"Jesse? You have to come to the Lima hospital like NOW. Rachel is here, and not in very good state. Please." Quinn Fabray said, while nervously icebearing through the hospital's lobby.

"Give me 3hours." He replied fainting. He hang up, immediately grabbed his coat and keys and ran out his apartment leaving his 3 best friends behind with their bottles of beer.

They all knew about her. About _them, her._ About him crying himself to sleep and mumbling her name in his dreams, about how he dismissed school the day of her birthday, and didn't have the courage to call to wish her a happy birthday. She wouldn't answered the phone anyway. One of them, John, found him sobbing at his couch, rewinding and rewinding her performance of '_get it right_' at that year regionals.

-Flashback-

"_Dude where were you today?" John said annoyed while he walked trough the kitchen to the living room. "Dude… Are you crying?"_

"_No. Jesse St. James never cries." Said the stranger with his head in his pillow. _

"_Jesse…"_

"_Leave me alone."_

"_No."_

_And he didn't. He called Caleb and Jake to come over and they forced him into telling them everything. So he did. It's not like he had much choice. _

-End flashback-

But don't get me wrong! He was still _Jesse St. James_. He was a partyanimal, owned a fake ID –Like all of them btw.-, Famous player. He could get **anyone** he wanted.

But deep inside, underneath his cocky behavior, he was hurt. He tried to hide his sorrow, pain, guilt.

So when he ran off like his water just broke, they knew it was about her.

* * *

><p>He could feel his hard pound while he was driving on the highway.<p>

_Is she going to die? No, NO. that's impossible. _When he ran trough the doors at the hospital, he found Quinn reading Teen Vogue. Apparently she calmed down already.

"Quinn! What the fuck happened?" he yelled, at this moment he couldn't care less about the annoyed glares of the other people waiting.

"Jesse.." Quinn's voice was extremely quiet and she looked really tired. –It was 3am for something- He was used to staying up until morning, something he really liked about collegelife. "We were heading home from a party, it was pouring but she insisted on walking… She got hit by a car. The driver lost control over the wheel and she… I thought she was dead…" She cried.

"Where is she now?" He genuinely asked. She could see it in his eyes. She could see the panic, the hopelessness.

"She's in surgery, they're calling me when they're done." He nodded in response, and sat down. She sat next to him and whispered "I thought she would want to see you when she wakes up. I know she says she's over you, but she still loves you. And I know you love her too."

"How…?"

"You know John's my cousin?" she winked. "Plus the fact that you rushed over here so fast must mean something to, doesn't it?" He gave her a smile in response.

The waiting seemed to last _forever_.

Finally, a guy dressed in white walked up to them: "Miss. Fabray? She's ready. Everything turned out to be okay. You can go see her now, she's in room 216." Quinn gave a little smile to Jesse, but he was already gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Her eyes felt extremely heavy, but she managed to get them open anyway. She was just to curious to see who was holding her hand, and why it fitted so perfectly in his.

Offcourse she hoped it was him, but that was impossible right? He was Jesse freakin' St. James. He didn't care about her, he made that very clear when he smashed that egg on her forehead. Besides, he was in LA. But still, there was this tiny piece of hope in her eyes when she opened them.

"Hey…" he whispered insecure, a small grin on his face.

He really wanted to hold her again. She looked so vulnerable, he wanted to kiss her bruises and hug her and tell her that everything would be okay. Her eyes widened right away when she saw him.

"J-Jesse?" she stuttered surprised. _It IS him!_

"Do you want me to leave?" he took a step back and wanted to let go of her hand, but she held it firmly.

"No, it's ok" He sat down on the chair next to her bed.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

"Okay. I have no idea why they want to keep me here." She said with an annoyed look on her face.

"So you don't have any pain?" he asked confused. She moaned when she turned to face him.

"I do, but it's not that bad. I just have this gigantic bruise on my hip, so it hurts when I turn around."

"autch… How's Finn?"

"We broke up a few months ago." Suddenly he felt more cheerful, and he was sure she noticed.

"Oh.. i'm sorry... why?"

She smiled. "No, you're not. And I realized that you were right, you know, that day at the coffee place, when he tried talking me in to try out for cheerleader... He WAS trying to change me. Besides, I was kinda lying to him too, I never truly loved him, it always was someone else for me. And that was quite unfair too, i guess." He clenched his jaws.

"Well.. Puckerman is one lucky asshole." he tried to smile, _tried. _

"Noah?" she laughed. -god, he missed that laugh. "Noah's like the brother I never had. Brotherly love." _Huh? _he didn't get it. _Not Finn, not Noah... it has to be a new guy...  
><em>She sat up, and looked in his eyes. She clearly thought it was amusing.  
>"Oh my god. Are you stupid?" "It's you Jess. It always has been." She whispered, on the edge of crying.<p>

"I- I love you too!" he almost yelled, with a huge smile on his face. the one that she also missed when she walked away form him at Nationals.  
>He took her face in his hands and pressed his lips on hers. His tongue was caressing her lips, begging them to open. Finally she opened her lips, allowing his tongue to explore her mouth again, after all those years.<br>She made the kiss more deeper.

When they pulled away to grab some air, he whispered: "I need you Rach. I love you so much." before kissing her again.

* * *

><p><strong>Should I continue or stop here? REVIEW PLEASE! <strong>

**Love, Hach.**


	4. Chapter 4

It was Friday. She sat on her bed and was watching Wicked when she heard a knock on her door. She looked up to find a handsome young man, with perfect brown curls.

"Hey, you ready to go?" He asked, while he walked up to her. She noticed his non-black outfit, he was wearing a blue checkered shirt a black jeans and a black pair of allstars. She couldn't help but smile when she saw his look when she just stared at him, not saying anything.

She woke up out her daydream and said, "Who are you and what have you done with my boyfriend?" Boyfriend. That sounded so good. He laughed a typical Jesse-laugh. A beautiful typical Jesse-laugh.

"I was just trying something new, you like?" He gestured to his shirt. It was beautiful. She noticed the moose at the bottom.

"I love!" She smiled, pulling him closer at the aforementioned shirt. She chuckled, and cupped her left jaw in his hands. He looked in her eyes lovingly and bent down to kiss her. Their lips melted together perfectly, like it was god's plan all along.  
><em><br>__AND KNOW I'LL BE HERE HOLDING YOU__  
><em>_AS LONG AS YOU'RE MINE..._

"Anyway, ready?" He asked when they pulled away.

"More than." She giggled and stood up to get her gold suitcase. –not real gold of course-

He grabbed it from her and put and arm around her waist. When they came out of the big hospital doors, all of a sudden, the future looked really different.

During the cab ride to the Berry residence, he took out his phone and texted John:

'_Operation Get Rachel Back: mission accomplished._'

* * *

><p><strong>This was it! I quickly wrote another chapter at request of OnEgNBiGgLeEk! Hope you like it! <strong>

**R&R, would make my day.**

**Love, Hach. **


End file.
